


You're Late Doll

by tinacita



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: Bucky's fiance' arrives home late ...





	You're Late Doll

**Author's Note:**

> this story was born out of a conversation starrynightfantasies and i had :)

I loved my job, really I did. But this week has been hellish.

The boss had decided to leave me in charge while he was on vacation. I have no problem with that; our jobs are basically the same, with the exception that he has to oversee everyone.

And that was the problem. There were issues with nearly every person, and the majority of them were petty and childish. This is the main reason why the week was so horrible.

The other was that my fiancé had been out of town.

_Bucky …_

Bucky has a unique … job. He is an avenger, the former winter soldier.

I had met him working on a joint project between my company and Stark Industries. He fascinated from the moment I laid eyes on him. Everyone thought I was afraid of him. On the contrary, I was just rendered speechless.

He was beautiful: the long brown locks, those blue gray eyes, all those muscles, and yes, the metal arm. I couldn’t take my eyes off of it.

Apparently, Mr. Stark had told Steve and the others about how I reacted, and an idea formed in Steve’s mind. He then got to know me, and Steve and I became good friends. Over that period of time, he also introduced me to Bucky.

At first, it was awkward, for both of us. He was shy and scared of getting close to anyone. I was nervous as hell because I already liked him.

Thanks to Steve, though, we became friends, and then slowly, our relationship progressed.

This week he had been on a mission, and was scheduled to return today.

Unfortunately, or maybe not, I was running extremely behind. I wanted to make sure that I had everything done and ready for my boss when he returned on Monday.

Little did I know what I was waiting for me when I arrived home …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn’t wait to see her.

Our mission had been long and tedious, but thankfully uneventful. Even though I’d been an avenger for over two years, and I was as healed as I could possibly be, I still preferred these boring recon missions to the ones that ended … unpleasantly.

But no matter long or short my missions were, I always missed her. How I managed to get so lucky, I’ll never know.

After waiting for nearly an hour, I was worried.

_She’s not usually this late._

As much as I wanted to call her, I couldn’t. I had promised her that I would try to not be so overprotective.

The thing is, she knew I was coming home tonight. I’d have thought that would make her finish early.

_90 minutes late … that really is not like her …_

“Well … maybe I should make sure she’s not this late again,” I said out loud to the empty kitchen.

Getting up, I quickly hurried to the spare room …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Oh my god! I’m almost two hours late! He’s going to be so worried!_ I thought as I hurried down the street from the bus stop.

Scrambling to get my keys out of my bag, I noticed that it was fairly dark in the house.

_That’s odd … Usually when he gets home before me, he turns the lights on …_

Opening the door, I called out, “Bucky?”

When I got no response, I thought maybe he might have laid down to rest. But even so, he would hear me, of course, and come out.

Still a bit perplexed, I continued into the kitchen. I dropped my stuff on the chair and then turned around.

I screamed at the sight before me. Illuminated only by the light coming in from the street was Bucky, sitting at the table, hand resting next to his gun, dressed in his winter soldier uniform.

“Bucky?”

“You’re late, doll,” he said.

“Um, why are you dressed like that?”

“Oh, I think you know,” he replied darkly.

“I was just …”

Bucky raised his metal hand, effectively stopping me in mid-sentence.

“You’re nearly two hours late. That is unacceptable,” he growled.

“I’m sorry,” I said quietly.

I gasped as I noticed him pull out a knife. Watching him skillfully move it through his fingers took my breath away.

Bucky slowly stood up, walking toward me with the knife still in his hand. I had never been more intimidated, or aroused … ever …

He stopped in front of me, and between the feel of his warm breath on my face and the scent of his leather, my knees almost gave out.

“I think someone needs to be taught a lesson,” he snarled. “Bedroom … now!”

I was shocked, and unable to move. I knew he wasn’t going to hurt me, but I’d never really seen Bucky behave this way before.

Upset with my lack of motion, Bucky picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

“Bucky!” I yelped.

The only response I received was a low growl and a smack to my ass.

He walked slowly and deliberately to the bedroom, where he rather unceremoniously dropped me on the bed.

“Bucky …”

Again, he stopped me with his metal arm. Standing at the foot of the bed, he looked menacing, and so sexy.

“Do you have any idea how worried I was? You stroll in nearly two hours late and expect me to be fine?” he asked rhetorically.

I opened my mouth to answer, but quickly shut it.

“Good girl. Answering me back with some lame excuse would only make this worse,” he said.

For some odd reason, his words only fueled my desire.

“I’m very … disappointed. You knew I was coming home this evening, and yet, I arrive to an empty house. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you didn’t care,” he sneered.

I wanted to reply, but I didn’t want to upset him more than he already was.

“No response? Or are you just afraid of what mine will be?” he asked.

Feeling emboldened, I answered.

“Would my response make any difference?”

Growling under his breath, he placed his hands on the bed and hovered over me.

“Sass will not help you at all, but you’re right. Nothing you can say is going to make this better doll,” he said sinisterly.

Bucky slowly pushed himself up and was once again standing at the foot of the bed. His fists were clenched, and it was so quiet that I could hear the movement of his metal arm.

Without warning, he grabbed my hands and yanked me up. He looked me over, and smirked.

“Are you ready?” he whispered.

I opened my mouth to reply but all I could manage was a needy whimper.

Bucky ran his hands gently down my arms and then placed them on my hips.

Suddenly, he grabbed my blouse and tore it open. I shrieked as I heard the fabric ripping and the buttons hitting the floor. My skirt was the next victim, and I moaned as I watched the shredded garment fly across the room.

Bucky then took a few steps back to … admire … me. I felt quite vulnerable standing there clad only in my lacy lingerie and high heels. He didn’t seem to care though. He smiled at me, rather maliciously, and licked his lips.

He sauntered back over to me, and proceeded, very carefully, to remove the last of my clothing and my shoes. He gripped my hips and pulled me to him.

“Bucky,” I whimpered, looking up at him.

With dark eyes and a smirk, he picked me up and threw me on the bed again.

I watched lustfully as he meticulously removed his uniform and weapons. I moaned wantonly as he approached me in just his briefs.

Bucky grinned, and said, “I know you like what you see doll. But you’ve been bad, and I think your punishment should be denying you what you want.”

Shaking my head frantically, I replied, “I’m so sorry! It won’t happen again. I promise!”

A sinister chuckle escaped his beautiful, plump lips.

“Oh I know it won’t happen again. And this … punishment … will ensure that.”

Suddenly, he was hovering over me, grabbing my wrists in his right hand. I whimpered as his lips barely touched mine.

“Bucky … please …”

My eyes fluttered closed as I felt his warm breath on my neck, but he came no closer. He continued his breathy assault on my body, but never touched me.

“Hands on the headboard. If they move, I walk out,” he commanded.

When Bucky was sure that I wasn’t going to move them, he continued down my body, removing his briefs along the way. He spread my legs wider, and held them open with his hands.

I whined anxiously, but he still didn’t touch me. When I wriggled to try and get closer to him, he slapped my thigh.

“Move again and I leave,” he snarled.

I honestly didn’t know how much longer I was going to able to keep still. I was so desperate for his touch …

“Bucky … please … I swear to you I will never do this you again …” I pleaded.

“Look at me,” he growled.

Slowly, and with great difficulty, I opened my eyes.

“Have you learned your lesson?” he asked.

“Yes! I am sorry, truly,” I cried.

“Let’s hope so,” he said as he thrust into me.

We both moaned at the sensation, and he laid his head on my shoulder.

“Touch me doll,” he whispered.

I immediately brought my hands down from the headboard and grabbed his shoulders. The coolness of his metal arm felt so good.

As he kissed my neck I came, screaming his name. He paused for just a moment, letting me enjoy such a delectable sensation.

Bucky smiled at me, and then he flipped us over. I leaned down and kissed him as he put his hands on me.

Gyrating my hips, I groaned as I started to ride him. He felt so good inside of me, and with me on top, he was so deep.

Bucky sat up, wrapped his arms around, and began sucking my nipples.

“Bucky,” I whimpered as he reached down and squeezed my ass.

I moaned as he thrusted up every time I ground down onto him. Between that and his teeth gently scraping over my nipples I was so close.

Suddenly I felt his cool fingers rubbing my clit, and I screamed in pleasure.

As I cried out his name, he thrust one final time before he came as well.

He pulled me down on top of him, and we laid there, sweaty and panting, and relishing every moment.

After a few minutes, we separated, and he pulled me to close to him.

“Are you all right doll?” he asked softly.

I shook my head yes as I gazed deeply into his eyes.

“Did I scare you?”

“No Bucky, you didn’t. You did, however, surprise me,” I answered.

Sighing, he said, “It’s just that I was worried because you were so late, and you knew I was coming home tonight, and I thought …”

I stopped his rambling with a long, sweet kiss.

“I know. And I am truly am sorry I frightened you. But you are stuck with me Sergeant!” I said before kissing him again.

“I love you so much, doll.”

“I love you too Bucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
